


A Flurry of Snow

by itbeajen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mi'qote Warrior of Light - Freeform, Sleepovers, Snowstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, it's the chance meetings and mistaken weather readings that brings you the most joy in the world.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Flurry of Snow

The snow that hailed Camp Dragonhead was nothing short of a blizzard. It was a blizzard in every way possible and you felt like a fool for believing the people at Mor Dhona that this week was the best time to travel to Camp Dragonhead to see the sights. 

_ It’d be clear of snowstorms, they said. Yeah right, this is a full blown blizzard! I can’t even feel my face! _ You pulled your hood tighter over your head. The tips of your ears felt frozen and you felt like you no longer had a nose to call your own. Even with the Ishgardian coat that you had been gifted from various lords presiding in Coerthas Central Highlands, you still felt unadjusted to the bitter cold winds after living in Ul’dah all your life.

Despite knowing that your loyal chocobo would stand by your side through rain or shine, you refused to subject your dear friend to the harsh blizzard you faced today. After all, you barely had enough layers to protect your fluffy ears and tails from the frigi welcoming that Coerthas decided to greet you with.

The walls of Camp Dragonhead were visible despite the white clouding your vision everywhere you turned. Were it not for the occasional lamp posts that you walked past - or nearly ran into - you may have lost your way to Camp Dragonhead. Yet at the same time, you knew it was not possible for you to forget. You knew very well how many times you have walked, ran, and sprinted down that same path that everyone else in the central highlands have walked through. You knew it as well as the back of your palm, and it was only due to the high winds and the sleet of snow that caused you to waver ever so slightly from your path. 

After all, this was the path to the person who you held dearest to your heart. 

The mere thought of him brought a smile to your face, and despite how your cheeks were already red from the cold, you swear that you could feel them heating up even more. With a frantic shake of your head, you found the resolve to dredge your feet towards those looming walls that you called a second home. 

You aren’t sure how much time passes, nor are you sure if you even made any progress towards your goal, but you couldn’t help but let out a sigh of content at the sight of the squadron standing a few yalms away from you. Each member of the patrol was proudly bearing the House of Fortemps on their shields, but it was not the bright red symbol that marked their loyalty and bravery that caught your eye. 

It was the man that led them that made you pause in your steps, stopping you from even moving. A part of you wanted to call out his name, you wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and have you pick you up and swing you around as he often did in your private quarters. Yet you knew that both of you had a position that would not allow you to do so, but despite that knowledge, you refused to move, and instead opted to bask in the beauty of his prowess.

Lord Haurchefant Greystone stood there in the flesh. His usual iconic steel blue hair was barely noticeable with that fur hat he was wearing, and while you didn’t find it too fashionable, you understood the necessity. 

Besides, it’s not like you looked any better than a lump of fur at the moment anyways. 

But that was beside the point, you could recognize him anywhere. Whether he wore a full suit of armor or was in his casual wear, you were always able to pick him out of the crowd. It did help that his boisterous laughter and his encouraging nature made him stand out amongst the soldiers that ranked below him, yet looked up to him all in all. 

Perhaps your staring was noticed though as you come to realize that whatever they were joking about was now over as they all peered at you curiously. It didn’t take long for Haurchefant to notice the strange silence that has settled over his men, and when he turns around to face you, you’re almost stunned into shock when you see the smile that blooms and lights up his entire visage. 

“[Name]! Is that you, my dear friend?”

The sound of his voice energizes you and brings a smile on your face that can barely mirror his. You nod your head excitedly and smiled, “It is good to see you again, Lord Haurchefant.”

“Why [Name], have you been traveling through these harsh winds with only that much, and on your own as well?”

“Well, I was mistakenly told it wouldn’t be too bad,” you sighed as he approached you. You had forgotten the sheer difference in height between you and him. After all, you were a Mi’qote, and he, an Elezen, yet the difference in height mattered not when both of your hearts were in the same place.

“Well, at the very least I found you before your legs froze in this snow,” Haurchefant chuckled as he glanced down to your legs. He wasn’t wrong… you were almost a quarter buried into the snow that has piled up due to the raging blizzard. Yet despite him calling you out for your shorter stature, you couldn’t stop the pout on your lips. 

It didn’t last for long though.

“If I may, my dear?” Haurchefant offered you a hand that you gladly took, and with a quick pull he brings you into his arms and lifts you out of the snow. You’re thankful that your boots didn’t come off in the process, but you definitely couldn’t stop yourself from wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

“Now then, let’s head home, shall we?”

_ Home _ . The way he said it was filled with so much warmth and affection, you couldn’t quite possibly have asked for more. The smile on your face was starting to make your cheeks hurt due to the cold, and you really couldn’t stop yourself from bringing your face closer to his neck, nuzzling against it. You felt him shiver and he chuckled, “While I do not mind this public show of affection, my dear, was it not you who said you didn’t want others to see?”

“I don’t care,” you whispered against his skin. He tilted his head ever so slightly to hear you better and you continued, “As long as I can be with you, I don’t care so…” your voice trailed off and you pulled away to look at him. You shyly smiled, “Let’s go home.”

***

“Are they suitable?” Haurchefant peeked into the bathroom. You had never felt so glad and grateful that you convinced Haurchefant to get a bathtub a few months ago. You were wearing one of his casual shirts, it was his “sleepwear” he’d say, but honestly it just felt like an oversized shirt on you. You looked over to him and he paused for a second before clearing his throat. He shook his head and smiled, “A bit large?”

“I like it,” you admitted. “It’s nice and roomy, easy to move around in, and probably easy to sleep in.” 

His eyes widened and you didn’t miss the faint dust of pink across his cheeks. It was adorable to see him flustered for once, after all, he was the one that was always dishing out the compliments. It felt nice to have the tables turned on him for once. With another clear of his throat, he opens the door for you leading to his private quarters and he smiled, “I made us some hot cocoa, care to join me?”

“I would love to.”

He offers you his hand again, and with ease you slide your hand into his. You couldn’t help yourself. After all, how often did you get to experience this? How often were you allowed to have his time all to yourself with no one else to interrupt you. Just being able to hold his hand and be by his side brought you so much happiness and joy, you gently squeeze his hand just to remind him that you were here, that you will always be here - as long as time was willing.

In response, his hands tightly gripped yours, as though trying to reciprocate the same amount of feelings that you were trying to convey through the simple squeeze. As he led you over to the comfy plush chairs by the fireplace, you felt a tinge of sadness that you couldn’t even sit with him. Though the sadness was quickly dashed as Haurchefant brought the hot cocoas over to the small antique table sitting between the chairs. He sits down first, and quickly brings you onto his lap. 

One arm was around your waist and the other held your hot cocoa, offering it to you with a charming smile on his face. Your hands shake slightly from the cold that seeped in through the doors and the windows, yet the heat from your face and everywhere else that came in contact with the young Lord made it hard for you to not feel like you were back in Costa del Sol all over again.

“Is this your idea of joining you for some hot cocoa?” you teased. He merely shrugged and smiled, “It would be a shame if you came all this way and we were not able to spend more time with each other.” 

He glanced over to the windows. While many of their panes were covered by heavy red curtains, the blizzard was still howling outside and he lowly chuckled, “I am quite glad that the storm has brought you to me tonight.” 

The hand around your waist gently squeezed you, and you shook your head fondly. “How dare you touch a lady there.”

“It would not be the first, would it, my dear?” The teasing tone in his voice brings a deep flush of red over your cheeks and you wish you could hit his shoulder or arm, but unfortunately he was holding onto you and you were holding onto the hot cocoa. 

“It… It wouldn’t, but…”

“But what?” Haurchefant was clearly teasing you. Both of you knew this, after all, you have heard him sing praises of how much he loved being with you, how he loved every single part of you. He loved your expressions and reactions. He loved how you had so much life in you despite all that you have gone through, and will always remind you time and time again just how he would always be there for you no matter what.

“But nothing, I don’t mind. In fact, I quite appreciate it,” you admitted. You leaned into his touch and his warmth, “As long as I can with you, I don’t mind...”

Your eyes were slowly beginning to close, and Haurchefant knows that perhaps it was enough for today. He sets his empty mug down first before taking yours. A soft whine escapes your lips and he withholds a chuckle. He cups your cheek and gently pulls you close as he lifts you up for the second time today.

***

The snow that drifted through Camp Dragonhead that morning was gentle and slow, much like the steady breathing of his beloved sleeping beside him. While your hair may have been a mess, and the oversized shirt was slipping off your shoulders, he still loved every single part of you. 

_ I love you, my dear hero. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for someone who I know that loves Haurchefant very much. It's my first time writing for him and I hope i did him justice for you. (:


End file.
